CRAP!
by MattieKai
Summary: It kinda sucks, lol. I'll fix it up later GREAT! Guess what?I got sucked into Death Note somehow,witnessed a death,living with Raye and Naomi,on a hit list  and is being interogated.Fan-girl dream right.Right?WRONG!It SUCKS.Can't wait until I meet L. U.U


_Oh no! I'm going to miss the bus!_ Al, rather Alice (but she like Al instead because people make fun of her since Alice in Wonderland had to become so damn popular) ran to the bus, she almost gets hit, which gives her a head ache, weird right?

"Watch it ass-munch!" She yells at the guy who almost hits her. When she runs across the busy street, she makes it to the bus stop in time. The bus is there, waiting.

She breaths a sigh of reliefe. She gets on the bus and looks around. She pays the bus driver the money, then goes to a random seat and plops down. She then reaches into her black canvas bag and pulls out her Death Note she just got at the anime con she just left. She was cosplaying as L, her FAVORITE character. She smiles and hugs it, then puts it back into he bag. She looks out the widow and feels a tap on the shoulder, she turns around and sees a familiar guy who looks like Raye Penber. And infront of him is a cosplayer of Light and some random chick. She giggles. _They must have came back from the anime con too!_ She thinks to herself.

"Um, can I sit here?" The Raye cosplayer asks.

"Sure, no problem!" She smiles.

The bus starts moving. She relacts in her seat. When they reach the next stop, she hears a little ruckas and open her eyes to see whats going on. There, she sees a guy holding a gun to the drivers head saying he is taking hostage of the bus!

_W-What is going on? _Of course, being the nerdy, geeky, ansiety, asmytic,insomnia girl she is, she starts having an ansiety actack.

"Its going to be fine," The Raye Penber cospl-

"Are you Raye?" She asks in a low voice, that even Light can't hear her.

Raye looks at her in shock. "H-how did you?"

_Oh-OH NO! BREATH AL! Its okay! You can do this. _

She then sees Light make his note pass, Raye sees it and reaches for his badge then-

**SLAP**

Raye looks at her in shock as well as Light. Al slapped the badge away from Light's hand, which makes Light drop the paperout of his other hand. Al reaches for the badge which is beside the paper. She gets it when the hijacker sees her leaning in the isle. He walks up to her,sees the paper but not the badge. He gets the paper and laughs at her.

"Passing notes, eh? Oh, is this for a little date? How cut- AH!" He then spots Ryuk. She sees him too, since she actidently touches the paper, but she acts as though she doesn't, so Light doesn't make her a target. He starts shooting at Ryuk, doing no damage, he then tries to excape.

_Oh no! He's going to die if he leaves this bus! _

The guys tells the driver to open the doors, Al jumps from her seat and runs afterhim.

"Don't leaves this bus! Your going to die if you do!" She yells, but when he turns around to look at her, the car comes, and hits him. Blood splaters everywhere, encluding her fase, since she just made it to the front of the bus in time to see it.

She lets out a blood curtling scream and drops to her knees, holding them, while rocking back in forth.

"Its. Its okay!" Raye tries to confort her. The driver asks him if he knows her and all, he lies and says he does. HE picks Al up(she is 13 years old and ways 99 pounds) and carries her to his apartment room, since its near by and taking a bus isn't the greatest idea.

When he arrives, his fiance greets him, then looks worried.

"Raye, whats going on? Who is this? Is she okay?" Naomi asks while Raye sets Al on the couch. Naomi leeves and then comes back five minutes later with a cup of Earl Gray.

"Are you okay?" Naomi asks, rubbing her sholder in a motherly way.

Al nods her head slitly, tears streaming down her face, and takes a sip of the tea.

"How did you know what was going to happen?" Raye suddenly asks.

"I...I..." Then Al bearsts in tears again. "I could have saved him! He died because I wasn't fast enough!" She starts hitting her head.

"Oh. Don't do that. Its not your fault," Naomi says, hugging Al.

"Okay, lets start off with basiks, okay? Whats your name?" Naomi asks.

"I... I trust and know of you guys... but... what if Kira finds out?" AL says, worridly.

"Its okay. You can trust us. I promise, we won't tell a soul." Naomi reasures.

Al looks at Raye. "Even L?" You asks. Raye stops dead in his pacing tracks.

"How did you know?"

"I...mm. I'm sychic" She says. Its an obvious lie, but who else was she to say it without them thinking she nuts?

Raye looks at her funny. "I-I'll do the best I can,"He answers honestly.

"Al. My name is Alice. Thats the only thing you'll get out of that question." She says.

"And american name? Your from america?" Naomi asks.

"Well, yeah, I'm speaking english," Al looks at Naomi like shes crazy.

"But... your speaking japanese..."

"W-WHAT! Thats not possible. I only know a bit of japanese!" AL yells.

"W-well, um... how old are you?" Raye says, changing the subject.

"Ummm... 13," Al says.

"Wow. Really? You look 8," Raye says in shock.

Al sighs. "I know. Its because I'm an insomnia, unhealthy person."

Raye nods his head and Al, Raye, and Naomi all start talking about the insident, who they all are, ect.

* * *

><p>LIGHT!<p>

"Who is she?" Light yells. Ryuk just laughs.

"Hey Light, if you give me a bundle of apples, I'll tell you something about her!" Ryuk chuckle.

Light looks at Ryuk confused. "Why? You said you're not on either side."

"Because, what I tell you will be very interesting," Ryuk chuckles darkly.

"Fine. Its a deal." Light agrees.

Ryuk laughs. "She has no name or lifespam above her head. Its as though she was never born... or dead."

_W-What? Is the even possible? _


End file.
